


breathe until

by zarahjoyce



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen, I miss them okay, Missing Scenes, canon couple ftw, good old fashioned longing, look he fell for her first and nothing can convince me otherwise, speculations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "You saved Houka-chan," she says softly, squeezing his hand as she does. "If-- if it hadn't been for you--""I would have done it for any of you," he replies, turning his hand so that his palm touches hers. "I would save any of you, if I could."Especially you, Urara.-One-shots focused on Hikaru and Urara becausewhy not
Relationships: Hikaru/Ozu Urara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens during ep 29.

He feels something cool and soft against his forehead, gently moving down his cheek. Without thinking his hand snaps up to grab whatever it was - except, as he does, he hears a sharp intake of breath and, "--Hikaru-sensei?"  
  
\--who?  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Sungel opens his eyes, only to find Ozu Urara hovering beside him - and that his hand has her wrist in a tight, almost bruising grip.  
  
He lets go of her immediately. "I apologize," he says, moving to get up. "I--"  
  
Pain immediately shoots up from his chest, making him gasp for air for a second, making him fall back to the bed in an effort to breathe.   
  
_"Please_ don't move," she says, sounding small and scared, gentle hands fleeting across his arms and pushing him downwards. "You're hurt. Please try to rest for now."  
  
Hurt? _Him,_ a Heavenly Saint? It's in his gut to refute those words, and yet--  
  
\--the proof of it is undeniable, and right before her now.  
  
"You must think me weak," he tells her, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointment that's surely in hers. "I'm-- I'm sorry you have to see me this way, Urara. I--"  
  
"No, Hikaru-sensei. Don't say things like that."  
  
He then feels something warm enclosing one of his hands. Glancing at it, he finds her holding on to him with both her own.  
  
"You saved Houka-chan," she says softly, squeezing as she does. "If-- if it hadn't been for you--"  
  
"I would have done it for any of you," he replies, turning his hand so that his palm touches hers. "I would save any of you, if I could."  
  
_Especially you, Urara._  
  
Sungel clamps his mouth shut, lest the words come out without him wanting them to.  
  
"I know," she tells him, and he _looks_ at her, finds her gazing intently at their entwined hands. "I _know_. And-- I think _that_ scares me the most."  
  
She draws a deep, shaky breath - then turns to him, her eyes wet with unshed tears.  
  
Tears?  
  
For _him?_  
  
"Urara--"  
  
"I know what you're going to say. That you did it because you feel responsible for us, don't you? That you're our teacher, and we... your students." Here she lets go of his hand, and he can't explain how _bereft_ he felt, at that moment.  
  
"I wish you don't _have_ to. I wish you won't." She takes a cloth, wipes the side of his cheek with it. "But I know I also can't stop you from doing it, so I will just... promise to take care of you always, Hikaru-sensei. As a thank you... for saving us. And because I--"  
  
Urara pauses, and Sungel can almost _taste_ what he wants her to say at that very moment. "Because...?" he echoes, unable to stop.  
  
She exhales - then turns to him with a small, almost sad smile. "Because it's my responsibility, as your student."  
  
Sungel stares at her, willing her to say more, that she--  
  
_Stop it._  
  
He closes his eyes again. _Of course._ What she's doing now is mere _kindness_ , for Ozu Urara has been nothing but good and considerate to others - himself, included.  
  
This... everything she's doing now, is only _that_.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
"Thank you, Urara," he says, fighting disappointment and barely winning.  
  
She takes a seat beside him, and it's odd how she seems so close, yet so _far_ to him. "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post ep-21.

"--Eriko-san! Erase everything, actually I have no teacher! I--"  
  
Urara sighs, watching her brother chase after Eriko-san who's not _at all_ paying attention to him.  
  
How can she, when she's all but glued herself to Hikaru-sensei's side?  
  
Who, it may be mentioned, does not _at all_ seem to mind the attention?  
  
 _Typical.  
  
_ Just as it was typical that someone like him can have any woman fall for him without exerting any actual effort - even someone like _Eriko-san._  
  
She sighs again, louder this time.   
  
"Ura-nee," Tsubasa says, nudging her shoulder with his own. "Are you okay? Is your fever coming back?"  
  
Houka places a hand on her forehead. "Hm, you _do_ seem a bit warm, Urara-chan. Maybe--"  
  
"Fever?" Hikaru-sensei echoes, turning to look at them from his position in front - causing Eriko-san and Makito to pause as well. "Urara?"  
  
Urara can feel her face flame. "No, that's--"  
  
"Yeah," Kai says, his arms crossed. "You don't know? Chii-nee got sick in that world you sent us to."  
  
"Kai--"  
  
"And we don't even have our Magiphones to call for an ambulance!" Houka adds, her tone somewhat reproachful. "We were really in a pinch back there!"  
  
 _"Houka_ -chan--"  
  
"Good thing we have Super Aniki with us," Tsubasa says. "He really helped Ura-nee get better, and he even found that MagiTicket that allowed us to go back."  
  
Makito scratches the back of his head. "Well that's--"  
  
"Magiphone?" Eriko-san repeats blankly. "Ambulance? MagiTicket? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
The siblings all look at her - as though suddenly remembering _she was there._  
  
"Eriko-san," Hikaru-sensei says, disentangling himself from her grasp, "it seems we have to reschedule this visit, hmm?"  
  
 _"What?_ But--"  
  
Hikaru-sensei then walks back to the siblings, his attention seemingly focused on _her,_ and Urara looks away - except she can feel him standing beside her, embarrassing her more for some reason. "Let's go home? Urara needs her rest, after all."  
  
"I'm _fine_ , Hikaru-sensei," she replies, gathering courage to glance at him. "If--if you want to go--"  
  
"No, no," he says, rocking back on his heels and smiling down at her. "The health of my students is among my top priorities - which means I'll _have_ to make sure you get better first before anything else."  
  
Urara feels herself redden even more. "Th-That's--"  
  
"Hikaru-sensei~ That's so sweet and considerate of you!" Houka shrieks, grabbing his arm and grinning at him. "We're _so_ lucky to have you as our teacher! Right, Urara-chan?"  
  
She shrugs. "I-- I guess."  
  
Tsubasa coughs.  
  
Makito clears his throat, puffs out his chest. "You all go ahead! I'll escort Eriko-san back to her cafe." And he proceeds to do just that.  
  
"Houka-neechan, do you _really_ have to hold Hikaru-sensei like _that_ \--"  
  
 _"Be quiet,_ Kai-chan!"  
  
Urara grabs Tsubasa by the arm and gets him to walk with her.  
  
"Urara," Hikaru-sensei calls out to her, "should you need me to carry you back home, I'll be more than happy to do so."  
  
That just gets her to walk _faster_.  
  
 _Typical!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre ep 45.

Miyuki sets the main dish for breakfast that morning - fried egg, Tsubasa's favorite - down at the table, where he, Makito, and Kai were already seated and waiting.  
  
"Hm," she says. "Utensils and plates are still in the kitchen. Makito, can you--"  
  
"Already got them, Okaasan!"  
  
Miyuki turns in time to see Urara emerge from the magic barrier while holding up the utensils, and behind her comes Hikaru with the plates in his arms.   
  
"Thank you for the help, Urara, Hikaru-san," she says, smiling all the while as she watches the two set the things down on the table.  
  
Hikaru shakes his head. "It's the least we-- I mean, _I_ \-- can do," he says, glancing Urara's way. "Urara has told me all about your cooking, Miyuki-san, and to be honest I can't wait to try them."  
  
Miyuki laughs. "Now I'm almost afraid I won't be able to measure up to a Heavenly Saint's expectations."  
  
"That's impossible!" Kai says passionately. "Kaa-san's cooking is the _best!"_  
  
"It's true," Makito adds, just as loudly. "My vegetables taste _even better_ when Kaa-san's the one preparing them!"  
  
Tsubasa rolls his eyes, even if it's obvious that he's holding back a smile.  
  
Urara looks around the table and taps her chin. "Oh! I forgot the coffee and milk back in the kitchen."  
  
"I'll help," Hikaru quickly volunteers.  
  
She beams up at him. "Thank you, Hikaru-sensei!"   
  
And the two head through the magic barrier again.  
  
Miyuki stares after them.   
  
That smile of Urara's, though... can it mean...?  
  
Meanwhile, Kai's nudging Makito playfully, who nudges him right back. The two of them share muffled giggling that, of course, _doesn't_ escape their mother's attention.  
  
"Can you two shut up?" Tsubasa scolds them, arms crossed. "If Ura-nee hears you both--"  
  
"She can't hear us if she's not here!" Kai says triumphantly. _"And,_ she can't scold us if she's not here!"

"What's going on?" Miyuki asks, taking her seat beside Makito. "What has you two laughing like that?"  
  
"Kaa-san," her oldest says, almost smirking, "what do you think of Hikaru-sensei?"  
  
"Hm?" she replies, mulling the question over. "Well, I'm very grateful to him because he looked after you in my absence, of course--"  
  
"Not _that,"_ her youngest says, leaning towards her. "We mean _as a person."_  
  
"Idiot. He's not a person. He's a _Heavenly Saint!"_ Tsubasa corrects him.  
  
"Whatever," Kai says, starting to pout. "He looks like a person, anyway, so I'll call him a person whenever I want to!"  
  
"Kaa-san?" Makito prompts.  
  
Miyuki takes her time in setting up the napkin on her lap. For her children to ask her _this_ question... "I think he's polite and respectful, and, seeing as how powerful you've all grown as magicians, it seems he's also been a good teacher and influence to you _and_ your siblings."  
  
"Well-- that's all true," Kai says. "But--"  
  
"But?" she prompts him.   
  
Tsubasa sighs. "They wanted to ask your opinion of Hikaru-sensei... _for_ Ura-nee."  
  
Miyuki blinks at them. "For _Urara?"_  
  
Makito takes the plate of fried eggs and gets one for himself. "We think they like each other."  
  
 _"A lot!"_ Kai chimes in loudly - before covering his mouth as the other two hush him up.

Miyuki quietly ponders that information. She hasn't been back in the house long; it was only yesterday that her children had rescued her from Hades God Toad, after all. Truthfully, she hasn't really noticed _anything_ going on between Hikaru and Urara.  
  
Except her daughter's smile for him this morning, that is.  
  
"Honestly I thought it's _Houka_ who likes him, seeing how much she hanged on to his arm on our way back home yesterday," she muses.   
  
Makito waives that way. "Houka's like that to _everyone_ ," he replies. "And Hikaru-sensei's pretty much used to her acting like that by now. I think they both know it won't lead to anything."

"Even Ura-nee stopped feeling bad about it, after that visit to Kyoto," Tsubasa comments. "Which means--"  
  
"Kyoto?" Miyuki echoes, which her sons reply to with a nod.  
  
"The date that's _not_ a date," Makito says, grinning.  
  
Just then, Urara and Hikaru reappear in the Magic Room, him holding a tray with the milk pitcher and glasses, her holding the coffee pot with one hand.  
  
For people who'd just come from the _kitchen_ , of all places, they're also _both_ smiling rather brilliantly.  
  
"Sorry for the wait!" Urara says, setting the coffee pot down and then taking the milk pitcher from Hikaru's tray. "Hikaru-sensei almost broke _all_ our glasses back in the kitchen, imagine that." She then mock glares at him.  
  
"Well--" Hikaru says, ducking his head, "I didn't realize the cabinet's door was already open, so I--"  
  
"I already _told_ you about that earlier!" she replies, placing both hands on her hips. "You weren't listening, were you? Need I remind you that, when it comes to the kitchen, _I'm_ your sensei?"  
  
"Yes, Urara-sensei." Hikaru formally bows before her, making her laugh - which in turn makes _him_ laugh, too.  
  
Makito and Kai nudge each other again.  
  
Miyuki smiles.   
  
There it was, plain as day.  
  
If she had any doubts before...  
  
Well.  
  
 _"_ _Now_ can we eat? I'm starving!" Tsubasa declares.   
  
"Yes," Miyuki says, watching Urara settle down - with Hikaru choosing to sit beside her. "Let's eat."  
  


* * *

  
"Are you sure you don't need my help in--"  
  
Urara all but pushes Hikaru out of the kitchen. "Go make yourself useful _elsewhere_ , Hikaru-sensei!" she tells him. "It's my alone time with Okaasan, after all. You're not allowed to be _in_ here!"  
  
"But-- Urara--"  
  
Miyuki laughs as her daughter returns to her side to help her with the dishes - after having successfully driven away the Heavenly Saint, seems like.  
  
"I swear, sometimes Hikaru-sensei is just as mischievous as Smoky is - or _maybe_ even more," Urara comments, pushing her sleeves up and plunging her hands on the soapy water in the sink. "And that's saying something!"  
  
"Hmm," Miyuki says. "I could have sworn he acts mature and sensible most of the time - even back when your father's still teaching him. I wonder what changed?"   
  
Urara glances at her. "Well... I guess he still does act like _that_ sometimes, but--"  
  
"Maybe... he's just being playful around _you_?" she tells her gently.  
  
Her daughter pauses from washing a glass. "N-No!" she says, her eyes wide. "I mean, I don't think so. He's like that to _everyone_." In a more muted voice she adds, "He... just likes teasing me, that's all."  
  
"Is that so?" Miyuki smiles at her. "He reminds me of your father, at any rate."  
  
"Otoosan?"   
  
She nods. "He can look stern, even formidable - but to me he gives the best, brightest smile whenever he could." Miyuki looks down at the plate she's holding, trying to keep her worry for her husband in check.  
  
 _Isamu-san... where are you? How can I find you?_  
  
"But... that's different," Urara says, drawing her back to the here and now. "Otoosan _loves_ you after all. Hikaru-sensei... I don't think he--"   
  
"Do _you_ like _him_ , Urara?" Miyuki asks her daughter quietly.  
  
And her youngest girl goes really, really still, leaving her with no doubt as to what the answer is.  
  
"It-- doesn't matter," Urara responds after some moments. "He'll _never_ \-- I mean, he's not--" She pauses, then glances at Miyuki with a sad smile. "Anyway, we still have other things to worry about, like Infershia and where Otoosan is--"  
  
Miyuki nudges her shoulder with her own. "Don't set yourself aside too easily. You deserve to be happy with someone you love, after all."   
  
Urara sighs, bites her lip. "Even if... even if he doesn't like me back?"  
  
 _Oh, Urara._  
  
For someone with the gift of foresight, her daughter can also be blind to _some_ things.  
  
Miyuki nudges her shoulder again. "You might just be surprised."  
  
Just then, Houka comes into the kitchen - and grabs Miyuki's arm. _"Okaasan!_ I need you to give me your opinion on which dress I should wear for my audition later!"  
  
Miyuki gestures at Urara and says, "But, Houka, your sister and I are finishing things up here--"  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
They turn at the sound of Hikaru's voice - who then proceeds to redden the moment all their eyes were on him. "Uh. It's just... I-- can't help but overhear that--"  
  
"See?" Houka cuts in, shaking Miyuki's arm. _"See?_ You don't have to worry about leaving Urara-chan, Okaasan - Hikaru-sensei's here for her, after all!"  
  
 _"Houka-chan!"_ Urara scolds her, looking every bit as red as Hikaru.  
  
Houka just winks at her - then at her mother, as if silently telling her... _things._  
  
"I guess it can't be helped," Miyuki says, removing her apron - and handing it to Hikaru. "Sometimes a mother's attention is needed elsewhere. Take care of her for me, Hikaru-san?" She pats his arm.  
  
"Of course!" he replies, bowing before her. "You can count on me, Miyuki-san."  
  
 _"Hurry up!"_ Houka cries. "I'll be late for my audition!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Miyuki says.   
  
She glances over her shoulder at Urara and Hikaru - the latter having put on the apron, the former teasing him about it.  
  
They were also smiling brilliantly at each other.  
  
 _Again._  
  
Miyuki smiles to herself.  
  
Isamu-san's daughter _and_ his student?  
  
She can't imagine a more perfect combination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre ep 33/34

"Haven't you noticed? Hikaru-sensei and Rin-chan _have_ been talking for quite some time now," Houka complains, crossing her arms in front of her. "But they're doing it so seriously and quietly that it's hard to eavesdrop _without_ getting seen!"  
  
"Well... I guess it's because it's been quite some time since they last saw each other, and they have a lot of catching up to do?" Urara replies, preparing the refill of their afternoon tea while waiting for the cake she made to cool down. "After all, Rin had amnesia, didn't she? And Hikaru-sensei _had_ been turned to a frog for just as long." Then she pauses, inches her chin up, and adds, "Also, you _shouldn't_ eavesdrop on their conversation, Houka-chan! That's just rude."   
  
Her sister gives her _a look_ and says, "Aren't _you_ curious about what they could be talking about?"  
  
Sometimes Houka can just see right through her, can't she? "W-Well--"  
  
Houka cups her face with both palms and says, quite dreamily, "Now that I see them together, I can't help but notice just how gorgeous they both look, too!" Slyly, she wonders, "Hey. They're Otoosan's students in Magitopia, weren't they? I wonder... do you think they were together- _together_ back then?"   
  
Urara pauses.  
  
Truthfully she's been wondering _the very same thing_ herself.  
  
Houka suddenly straightens and gasps theatrically. "Do you think-- do you think _that's_ why he's not at all interested in me?"  
  
Urara pushes down the uneasy feeling in her stomach and says, "I don't think it's any of our business, whatever their relationship is. As long as they're both happy--"  
  
"Well I don't really know about _happy._ " Houka picks up the discarded tea bags on the counter and throws them away herself. "I mean, now that I think about it, Hikaru-sensei looked happier eating _your food_ than he did when he saw Rin-chan again, so I might be wrong about--"  
  
"Um, Houka-chan." Urara places a hand on her arm. _"Can_ we just... drop the subject? I'm not really comfortable thinking about Hikaru-sensei and Rin being... you know."   
  
"Why?" her sister asks, poking her arm. "Can it be because... you're _jealous_ , U-ra-ra- _chan?"_  
  
 _"No!"_ is her very quick reply, hoping against hope that her face isn't flaming. "Hikaru-sensei is _our teacher_ , and Rin is _our friend._ Let's just... not think about them some other way, okay?" She squeezes Houka's arm. "Please?"  
  
Houka's look softens. "Well... I guess I can do that."   
  
Urara sighs in relief.  
  
A beat.   
  
_"Or--"_  
  
Her uneasy feeling deepens. "Don't you dare--"  
  
Houka flashes her look of determination and says, "Leave it to me!"  
  


* * *

  
"We _can_ start looking for Raigel," Lunagel suggests, her hands around her empty tea cup. "Lure him out of Infershia to make him pay for his sins--"  
  
Sungel crosses his arms. "I'm sure we don't even _have_ to look for him," he replies, frowning. "He probably knows _you're_ in the Surface World by now. I'm certain it won't take him long to try and taunt us into fighting him."  
  
"You'd rather we not do anything, meantime?" she asks, her eyes wide. "You'd rather we _wait?"_  
  
"Not simply wait, but _prepare_ ," he replies, his tone grave. "N Ma's powers had made him into something else - a dark sorcerer. He's no longer the Heavenly Saint that we know."  
  
Lunagel hesitates. Then, "But we never _did_ know him, did we?" she asks, her tone soft. After all this time, Raigel's traitorous acts still _hurt_ \- which just makes her _angrier_. "We never foresaw that he was merely fooling us all. Learning everything Blagel can teach us, only for him to betray us in the end--"  
  
He leans back on his chair, sighs, and says, "Urara's powers of divination would have been _very_ useful for us to have back then. Perhaps _she_ would have been able to see through all his lies - and saved us from every foul thing that happens after."   
  
Hiding her surprise at the turn of their conversation, she mulls the thought over and says, "That's assuming her powers can even work in _that_ manner."  
  
Sungel frowns at her. "You don't think it can?"  
  
"You think it will?" Lunagel throws back at him.  
  
"Urara's courage _is_ impressive, I have to say," he replies, his jaw set and stubborn. "More so than her siblings, at times. Did you know she even managed to tame _Smoky_?"  
  
"Your magical cat?" she asks, the beginnings of a smile forming on her mouth. "That... that _rascal?"_  
  
Sungel nods. His mood lightening a bit, he adds, "I'm beginning to think one of these days he'll choose to leave me to serve her willingly - and by then I won't even be surprised."  
  
Considering how inseparable that cat is from his Master, Lunagel certainly finds herself amused at the idea - among _other things._ She folds her hands on her lap and says, quite pointedly,"Sungel. You do realize that Urara has _nothing_ to do with our plans for Raigel, don't you?"   
  
He blinks at her. "Of course!" he says, straightening a bit. "I was just--"  
  
"Don't think me blind," she adds, quite enjoying how uncomfortable he seems now. "From the moment I saw you with the siblings, I can sense something going on between--"  
  
 _"No."_   
  
Sungel goes to his feet then. Looking quite agitated now, he adds, "Whatever you're thinking, Lunagel, it's wrong. Urara's--"  
  
"--Urara-chan's _what?"_  
  
The two Heavenly Saints look to the fireplace in time to see Blagel's oldest daughter emerge from it, all the while holding a tea kettle and wearing _the_ most curious expression on her face. "Hm? What is it? What is it? Are you two talking about--"  
  
"No, _no!"_ Sungel says, arms held in front of him and seemingly more flustered than before. "We weren't... talking about her. Or anything. _Right,_ Lunagel?"  
  
She gives him a stern look, turns to Houka, and sidesteps with, "Where _is_ your sister, anyway?"  
  
"Still in the kitchen, of course!" Houka gets Lunagel's cup to refill it. "Said something about wanting to prepare something _special_ for you today, Rin-chan - so that means tea and cake for you!"  
  
"I-Is that so?" Lunagel replies, oddly touched by the gesture, despite herself. "She shouldn't have. I didn't want to be a burden to you, after all."  
  
"That's Urara for you," Sungel says, looking both fond and _soft._ "Always looking out for others."  
  
Then he catches both Lunagel and Houka staring at him - and he clears his throat. "Anyway. I'll just.. see if she needs some help in the kitchen."  
  
Lunagel shoots to her feet. _"Sun_ gel--"  
  
Too late.  
  
He's gone.  
  
She sighs, sits down again - and reaches for her tea.  
  
The hunt for Raigel will have to wait another day, seems like.  
  
"Ne, ne Rin-chan. Were you two fighting?" Houka asks, scooting closer. "Having a lovers' quarrel, perhaps?"  
  
It's a good thing Lunagel isn't drinking her tea yet, otherwise--  
  
 _"Lovers'_ quarrel?" she echoes, her tone making it clear how ridiculous she think the use of the term was. _"Sungel_ and _I?"_  
  
Houka nods fervently. "I was just thinking, you two were Otoosan's students, weren't you? So that means--"  
  
"That means _nothing,"_ Lunagel replies firmly. "You forget that your father taught Raigel too. There were _three_ of us back then."   
  
Houka gasps, "A love _triangle?"_  
  
Despite herself, Lunagel chuckles. _"Hardly._ I was too competitive a student. Raigel was too lax. And Sungel was..."  
  
Houka leans closer to her. "Hikaru-sensei was...?"  
  
 _Too optimistic. Too naive._ She tries to think of another term, ends with, "Too _idealistic_ , perhaps. That's why none of us often get along, especially outside of Blagel's supervision." Lunagel sips her tea and pauses to ask, "But... why these questions, Houka?"  
  
The Magician of the Pink blinks at her repeatedly. "Well.. let's just say I'm asking for... a friend!" she says. "For a _friend,_ that's all. No one related to me or anything, nope." She grins and winks.  
  
Caught between feelings of amusement and bemusement, Lunagel lowers her cup and says, "Then I hope you tell _your friend_ not to worry. Sungel is like a brother to me - like Kai is to you, perhaps. Thinking of him as anything other than that--" She can't help it; Lunagel _shudders._  
  
"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm." Houka nods. "I'm sure my... _friend_... will be really pleased to hear that, mm-hmm."  
  
"Just as I'm sure your friend's cake will taste good."  
  
"Of course! Urara-chan's cakes are--"  
  
 _Ah._  
  
She was right.  
  
Eyes wide and knowing she'd been caught in her lie, Houka then says, "Rin-chan, _please_ don't think this is her idea, okay? _I_ was the one curious about you and Hikaru-sensei. Urara-chan even tried to talk me out of it, but--"  
  
Lunagel places her hand on Houka's arm and says, "I don't mind. I think it'll be interesting to see what will happen next."  
  
Houka frowns at her. "What will... happen next?"  
  
Sipping from her tea, Lunagel doesn't bother elaborating.

Looks like what she sensed between Sungel and the Magician of the Blue wasn't wrong, after all.  
  
 _I wonder what you're going to do about it?_

_Sungel._


End file.
